Chapter Eleven: Eddie. When You Hear Music, Wait For The Greeks
Here's Chapter Eleven of Heroes: The New Level! Chapter Eleven EDDIE When You Hear Music, Wait For The Greeks Minerva took one last look at us before she vanished. "Come on, let's get you acquainted with the rest of Camp," Octavian said. We went up to what Dakota called Temple Hill, within Bellona's Temple. A girl sat there, flanked by two metallic dogs, one golden, the other silver. The girl had piercing dark eyes and a braid of glossy black hair. Her arm had a tatoo on it - four barred lines, a sword, a torch, and the letters SPQR. "A new camper?" the girl asked. "Who - " I began, but Octavian cut me off. "Yes, Praetor Reyna," he said spitefully. "Eddie Jaden, son of Minerva, and new owner of Vicis Tincidunt Vivamus." "Owner of what?" I asked. Praetor Reyna looked at me. "Vicis Tincidunt Vivamus. It is Latin for Time Blade. It is your weapon's name." I looked at my watch. Before that instant, I didn't know weapons were even supposed to have names. "Vicis Tincidunt Vivamus." It sounded powerful, noble, like the name of a fierce emperor. "So now what?" "I believe he should be placed in the First Cohort," Octavian said, surprising everyone. Even he looked surprised by his own words. "He displayed tremendous strategic ability against Erinyes, utilizing each of our weapons, as well as Dakota's other skills to defeat our enemies as efficiently as possible." So he talked all formal like that... and he carried a teddy bear? "Very well," Reyna responded. "Jason? What do you say?" A blonde boy with a coin in his hand came up from behind us. "It seems like Eddie is qualified." "Jason and Reyna are the praetors - Camp Jupiter's leaders," Dakota told me. "In case o' emergency." Suddenly a sound came. I vaguely recognized it as one of those party songs you hear way too often. Jason gave an apologetic smile before mumbling, "Gotta take this" and walking just outside. Reyna sighed. "He knows demigods are not supposed to carry cell phones, and yet he and that Greek demigod Piper talk for hours and hours and..." "Guys," Jason said. "It's Piper. Nico di Angelo is coming here right now with two other Greek half-bloods. She says it's serious - something called the Merge." "Didn't Megaera mention something about a Merge?" I asked. "He's right," Octavian said. "This could be just like Krios and Terra - we're going to have to work as one to stop whatever enemy turned Megaera and Tisiphone against us. Eddie, Megaera was talking to you about the Merge, so we had best get you trained before they get here." "How soon will that be?" "Nico can shadow travel," Jason said. "But if this is really that major, he might not want to drain his energy too badly. So, it'll probably be about a week. More if they end up in a monster hotspot like ther Lotus." "More than a week?" "They're coming from New York," Reyna pointed out. "You can't expect them to be here only a few minutes after Piper's call." Suddenly, two girls - more half-bloods? - came into the Bellona's Temple. One had dark hair and a small pendant. The other had blonde hair and a baseball cap. Both wore orange T-shirts. "We need to speak with Jason and Reyna," the blonde girl said. Suddenly a boy came up behind them, gasping for breath. He had dark hair and olive skin - he looked quite a bit like the other girl. "Forget what Reyna just said about them not getting here soon," Jason commented. "Also, ignore what I said about Nico not wanting to drain his energy." ""Yeah, he lied about how we'd be getting here," the dark-haired girl said. "Tara, by the way. And this is Annabeth. There'd been a gryphon attack this morning - said something about the Merge." I nodded. "Over here we got attacked by a couple of Erinyes. One of them said the same thing." "Do you ... know any... way we can... get a... message through... to our camp..." Nico gasped. "You want to try a cell phone?" Reyna asked. Annabeth shook her head. "Are you kidding? No half-blood with any common sense would carry a cell phone." "Here, you can borrow mine," Jason said, slightly hurt. "Piper's number is in there." Links Heroes: The New Level Chapters Prologue 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 Epilogue Category:DarkCyberWolf Category:Heroes: The New Level Category:Chapter Page